Magic
by whitegirlreading
Summary: When Sabrina travels with Puck and Uncle Jake for 2 weeks over the summer, what happens? Rated T for cussing and some romance, and I will probably change the title later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story so please R &R! Here is the basic info you need to know:**

 **Sabrina: 18, has PTSD**

 **Puck: (looks) 18, has been traveling the world with Jake for the past 6 years, but they visit every once in a while.**

 **Red, Daphne, & Basil: are at summer camp **

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat, gasping as she sat straight up in bed and threw off the covers "fuck!" she whisper- screamed as she looked at the clock, it was only 5:32 in the morning. 'This is not how my first day of summer should start', she thought as she breathed deep and tried to forget her newest nightmare. Sabrina had developed PTSD shortly after the everafter war and went to a shrink for a while to get help but had stopped going after a year because the symptoms began to mainly manifest in nightmares and (rarely) panic attacks. Sabrina took one last deep breath and stood up, grabbing her towel as she left the room to shower.

~1 week later~

"Sabrina, I need you!" Veronica yelled to her daughter from their living room downstairs. 'Ugg, can't a girl get some peace and quiet once in a while?' she thought, as she closed her book and hauled herself off her bed. She bounced down the stairs and into the living room; then she froze. "Sabrina" her mother said, "Uncle Jake and Puck came for a surprise visit, and we have decided that for the next 2 weeks you will be traveling with them since you have not gone to a summer camp like your siblings."

 **A/N: Sooo… that was the first chapter! Please tell me what I did wrong and how to make it better! Also I have no idea what magic thing-a-mabob Jake, Puck, and Sabrina should be tracking down so please tell me before next Wednesday or I will have to make it something SUPER lame** **L** **. Don't forget to R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know, I know, I'm terrible, I haven't updated in the past 2 weeks! But I promise from now on I will try to update once a week on either Thursday or Friday. Happy reading!**

 **disclamier: i do not own the sisters grimm**

Sabrina sat on a plane to Switzerland, slightly annoyed and pretty tired. Puck had given up annoying her and had fallen asleep about an hour ago, so she decided she should probably get some sleep too. She put down her book and pulled out her pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Puck awoke to Sabrina slumbering softly next to him; he looked down at her, contemplating whether or not to prank her. As he decided against it he reached into his bag and pulled out his headphones, smiling and leaving Sabrina where she was, with her head on his shoulder.

Sabrina was pleasantly surprised when she awoke; she had not had any nightmares which was uncommon for her if she was asleep for more than 1 hour. As the plane was landing in Switzerland, Sabrina rubbed her eyes and gathered up her things. When she, Puck, and Uncle Jake had gotten off the plane Sabrina turned to Jake, "where are we going?" She asked, letting her annoyance leak into her voice. Her uncle looked at her and said "were going to the Alps to chase down Baba Yaga"

. . .

"What! Why?" Sabrina exclaimed, causing the few people around them to turn and look at her strangely. "Hush," Jake said "I'll tell you when we get to the campsite we'll be staying at tonight." Lord help me Sabrina thought, we're camping in the Alps.

~at campsite~

"So" Sabrina said "Why are we on a death quest to hunt down Baba Yaga?" "Well" her uncle said "She has the last wand in a set of 3, and when the wands are united they give the owner almost unlimited power: I have already destroyed the other 2 wands but the 3rd one in the wrong hands could still cause us lots of problems." Sabrina looked sobered and nodded her head; using the firewood they had bought to build up the fire a bit more, trying to chase away the fire a bit more, trying to chase away the bitter cold. "Puck!" Jake suddenly called out into the forest "come here and start dinner, it's your turn!" Sabrina looked at her uncle strangely "Puck can cook?" she asked.

~later that night~

Puck lay awake in the tent, thinking about tomorrow. Suddenly Jake lashed out in his sleep and accidently kicked him, Puck sighed. He usually slept on his own mattress and Jake slept on the bigger one but due to Sabrina's presence he was sharing a mat with Jake. Once again Jake's arms flailed in his sleep and Jake hit Puck in the face, frowning, he turned his back on Jake and tried to get some sleep.

Sabrina was running, tears streaming down her face hopelessly trying to escape the beast that had already killed everyone she loved. Suddenly she saw a brick wall in front of her, she had no escape, she turned to face the beast one last time and- Sabrina sat straight up, alone in the tent and breathed deeply, it was just a nightmare she told herself as she got dressed. Then Sabrina heard a distant thudding sound and Jake cried out "Puck! Go wake Sabrina up, we've got a problem!"

 **So… 532 words this time, that's like more than twice as much as last time! I'm gonna keep trying to make my chappies longer and longer too. Please review!**

 **P.S. I am looking for ayins and sky (I think that's how you spell it) because I read one of their Sisters Grimm fanfics a while ago and now I can't find them again *sniffles sadly* so if you have heard anything about them or whatever, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! sorry I haven't updated at all, what i said last time was a lie.**

 **Disclamer: I own 0% of the Sisters Grimm series.**

Sabrina burst out of the tent clutching her dagger "where's the monster!" she said to puck. He pointed wordlessly as the hills above them; Sabrina turned and saw Baba Yaga's chicken house trudging down the moutians in there direction.

"Whoosh!" Suddenly Baba Yaga leaned out the window and sent a spell flying at them, the spell split into 2 fireballs and came flying at puck and Sabrina, each turning into a fiery warrior at there feet. Uncle Jake sent a spell flying at Baba Yaga but them the monster was on her and Sabrina was parrying the fiery demons strikes and fighting back, she was so consumed in fighting the demon that she didn't notice when the demon Puck was fighting touched him; causing him to collapse on the ground.

Nope, she didn't even notice until the second warrior came at her and all the sudden Sabrina was fighting 2 on 1 parrying and striking in double. She eliminated one of the monsters after a minuet and then she was just fighting one again. Quick as lighting she stabbed her dagger into the heart of the last demon but before it dissipated it reached out and sent a shock through her.

Immediately baba yaga and her chicken house turned and ran. Jake stood staring at it for a moment, utterly confused by the sudden change of events. Then he turned to see puck and Sabrina collapsed on the forest floor, he ran over to them kneeling down and checking there pulse; after ascertaining that they were still both alive he used a ring he had to send a tiny magical pulse through them to figure out what happened to them.

"shit" puck said sitting up from where he was laying on the ground, "what happened?" uncle Jake turned from Sabrina to face him, "you got a mild magical shock, you were out for about 20 minutes and now your body has burnt off or absorbed most of the magic" Jake told puck. "Oh" puck said walking over to where Jake was knelling over Sabrina's fallen form. "what happened to her?" puck questioned, unable to keep the worried from leaking into his voice, "she got a strong magical shock, and since she is allergic to magic she will have to burn off all the magic before she can wake up" Jake told him "now there's not much we can do for her so help me carry her into the tent."

As Jake reached down to pick up Sabrina's legs a pulsing blue cocoon surrounded her, puck reached down to pick up Sabrina and found his arms sinking through the shell, as Jake was pushed back by a powerful shock he received upon touching her cocoon. "You put her in the tent" Jake said from where he had landed. He was surprised, not only by the way Sabrina's magic had manifested but also by the tenderness puck used on Sabrina.

Puck found himself up to his forearms in Sabrina's blue cocoon, and so h obeyed Jake's order and picked up Sabrina bridal style, carefully carrying her into the tent and laying her out onto the biggest mattress. As he walked out he turned to look back on last time and whisper "get better soon."

 **Review** **! Review! Review!**


End file.
